Under The Spell
by TwinSanity
Summary: Sequel to HANA. Two new kids arrive at Domino High, and Yugi naturally reaches out to them. But then he begins to spend all his time with them, neglecting family, friends, even Yami. What’s wrong with him? And are his new 'friends' to blame? Ch3 up!
1. The Strange Occurrence

**Rated for some Violence and Death.**

**Pairings: **none

**

* * *

**Toli: It's that time...again! 

Mena: It's another fic from your favorite set of twins!

Toli: This is the sequel to Home And Not Alone, and if you haven't read that, we highly suggest you do, because his story CANNOT STAND ON ITS OWN. And with that settled, let's move on!

Mena: Before we begin, we have someone to import! Our friend from the prequel who was supposed to join us here! Say hello to Kitsune!

Kitsune: (suddenly appears) Hey, people! (waves) I'm glad I could make it!

Jesselda: So I guess I'll be doing the disclaimer then...

Toli: If you please!

Jesselda: (sighs) the twins don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, and I never wanted to, so you don't have to worry about me.

Mena: Now it's ficcy time!

**

* * *

**

Yugi to Yami

**Yami to Yugi**

**

* * *

**

**ONE: The Strange Occurrence**

"Oh, man!"

The other three sighed in unison. "Let me guess, the pop quiz today?" Tea guessed.

Tristan nodded. "It was killer. Half of that stuff I don't even remember us going over in class!"

"That's because you use class to catch up on your sleep," Tea said. "But truly, that quiz was so hard. They've never been that hard before, have they? Or are we just getting lazy?"

"No, it was the quiz," Yugi said. "I barely got a passing grade on it."

"Same here," Tea said.

Joey grunted. "I failed. So imonna hafta take anotha one with all da otha failures."

Yugi, Tea, and Tristan sympathized with Joey. "At least school's over for the weekend," Tea said. "We can all do something fun to make up for today's beating."

"I have to go home and help Grandpa," Yugi said. "He got some new items for the shop today and needs my help organizing things."

"We'll walk you," Tea offered.

Joey scratched his nose. "I would, but I gotta wait for Serenity to get outta class." Serenity, of course, was one grade below Joey and the others, and her teacher had this thing about running a few minutes over the bell.

"I have to wait for Serenity too," Tristan said, clearing his throat.

"Tristan, for da las' time, you ain't gettin' Serenity!" Joey told him.

Tea rolled her eyes. "Come on, Yugi," she said as they started to walk away from the now feuding juniors, "I'll walk you home."

"Thanks, Tea," Yugi said with a smile.

"So, what new things did Mr. Moto get for the shop?" Tea asked as they walked down the sidewalk.

Yugi shrugged, reaching up to adjust his backpack's straps to a more comfortable position on his shoulders. "Some new cards, I think, and maybe a couple other things. I didn't get to see much of it because I overslept this morning and was rushing around trying to not be late."

Tea nodded in response. Then she frowned. "Yugi, is something wrong? You seem kind of distracted."

"Oh-nothing really, I guess," Yugi said, looking up.

"Yugi, you can't fool me," Tea said. "You look worried. You don't have to tell me what it is, but at least don't lie."

Yugi sighed, glancing down at his feet before looking up at his childhood friend again. "Well...I hate to say anything about it, but lately, I've been thinking about...well, about Nona."

Tea couldn't help a shudder at the mention of the girl who had tried to murder Yugi. That had been a month ago, and it seemed like things had gotten back to normal-as normal as they were-since then. "What about her?" she asked.

"Well, I just can't seem to get her out of my mind lately," Yugi said. "I don't know why, but for the last week I keep wondering about her. I mean, I know she tried to kill me, but her story was sad. I couldn't help but feel a little sorry for her."

"Really?" Tea was surprised. "But why are you thinking about that now?"

Yugi shrugged. "I don't even know," he said. "It was just like I was living life, and then a week ago, suddenly my mind was filled with thoughts of her. I couldn't tell you why." He sighed and looked down. "She's even in my dreams. I can't stop thinking about her."

"You've talked to Yami about it, right?" Tea asked.

Yugi nodded.

"And what does he think?"

"He says he doesn't understand why I would feel sorry for her," Yugi said with another sigh. "But I can't help it. I don't know what to do." In truth, he didn't understand himself why he felt sorry for Nona. He was naturally a forgiving person, but everyone's forgiveness has a limit. He wished there was someone who knew how he felt.

Just then, Yugi thought he heard a giggle. He looked up, but Tea didn't look like she had just been giggling. Her face was solemn as she looked ahead, considering what Yugi had just told her.

Yugi thought there was something familiar about the sound of that giggle, but he thought it was just him.

Then, he heard it again. It sounded closer but still strangely distant. Yugi took a glance behind himself to see if there was a little kid behind them or something. There was a figure very far away, walking in the opposite direction, but that was all.

**_Yugi? Is everything all right? _**

_I think so. I just keep hearing some girl giggling, and she sounds familiar. It's kind of creeping me out._

_**Hmm. I don't sense anyone near, except for Tea. Perhaps you're imagining things.** _

_I hope that's what it is. Well...then again, I don't want to think I'm crazy._

Yami chuckled mentally.**_ I doubt you're insane, Yugi. _**

Then, Yugi heard the giggle another time. It sounded closer. Yugi tensed when he realized exactly who it sounded like.

Nona.

_I must be imagining things,_ Yugi thought.

Then, he heard Nona again. She was speaking in a singsong voice, and it totally creeped him out. "Silver and gold can kill you. Silver and gold can kill you."

Yugi stopped, nervous. What was this about? Why was he even hearing Nona? And why was she talking about silver and gold?

**_Yugi, what's wrong? _**

"Yugi?" Tea had noticed Yugi stop and turned, concerned. "Are you okay_?"_

_"Silver and gold can kill you. Silver and gold can kill you." _

_**Yugi?** _

"Yugi?"

_"Silver and gold can kill you. Silver and gold can kill you." _

**_Yugi! _**

"Yugi, tell me what's wrong!"

Suddenly, darkness seemed to come from nowhere and converge on Yugi. Yami's and Tea's voices faded, and the last thing he heard was Nona.

_"Silver and gold can kill youuuu..."_

* * *

"Yugi. Wake up. Wake up, my boy."

Yugi's eyebrows furrowed. What had happened?

"I think he's waking up."

"It looks like it. Yugi? Can you hear us?"

Yugi opened his eyes and saw both Grandpa and Tea leaning over him, both looking very worried. His head hurt, and so did his right elbow. His head was in his grandfather's lap.

"Oh, thank goodness." Grandpa looked relieved. "You had me worried there for a moment! Are you all right, Yugi?"

Yugi nodded slowly. "I-I think so. What happened?"

"You passed out right in front of the shop," Tea said. She looked scared. "Just before that, you had been acting strange. You stopped walking, and you looked afraid. And then...you just fell over."

Grandpa helped Yugi sit up. Yugi rubbed his head where it hurt the most. They were all on the floor in the living room inside the home.

"Do you have any idea what happened, Yugi?" Grandpa asked.

Yugi shook his head. "No," he said. "Maybe it was just some freak accident."

"I'm just glad you're okay," Tea said. She still sounded a little shaken up. "You really freaked me out, Yugi."

Yugi gave her one of his don't-worry-about-me-I'll-be-fine smiles. "If you guys don't mind," he said, "I'm gonna go upstairs and take a nap, maybe."

"All right," Grandpa said. He and Tea helped Yugi stand up. "I'll be up to check on you," Grandpa added.

"And I can come back," Tea said. "Or I can just stay here."

Grandpa told her that she could stay if she wanted. Meanwhile Yugi went upstairs and into his room. He sat on his bed and looked around. He couldn't hear Nona anymore.

**_Why did you lie to them? _**

_I didn't really want to say anything to them about it. I thought I was past this._

_**Yugi, you have to tell me what you heard. I know you heard something.** _

Yugi sighed mentally._I think I...I think I heard Nona. She was singing this really weird sounding song, about how silver and gold can kill me, or something like that. Then...I don't know. I was just gone. It kind of scared me. _

**_I can see why._** Yami sounded angrily upset, but it wasn't directed at Yugi. _**There's something I think you should know. After what happened the last time I kept secrets from you, I'm not about to do it again.** _

_What is it?_

_**I believe that something happened to cause you to pass out.** _

_Do you mean, it wasn't an accident?_

_**No. I sensed a flare of magic just before you fell unconscious; that was why I was trying so frantically to reach you. Something or someone might have used magic against you.** _

_But who? Who would try to knock me out?_

_**I don't know.** _

_And why? Nona _is_ dead, I know that much, so it couldn't be her. Great. Just when I thought things were starting to get back to normal. Do you realize how little sense this makes? Who's after me now? _

Yami appeared in transparent form beside Yugi, who had his knees pulled up to his chest, his arms resting on top of them, and his face in his arms. Yami put an arm around Yugi's shoulders.

"Maybe it was just an accident," Yugi said through his arms. "Maybe there's no reason to worry. Because I really don't want to have to fear for my life again."

Yami stayed silent.

"Please say something," Yugi said in a strained tone.

"Don't worry, Yugi," Yami said. "It's going to be all right. I promise you."

Yugi nodded into his arms as a sign of agreement. "You're right," he finally said, sighing and letting himself fall backwards. "Maybe this was just a freak accident and we don't have anything to worry about. Let's go with that line of thought until we have reason to believe otherwise, okay?"

Yami smiled slightly. "If you want to."

Yugi nodded, his eyes already closing from exhaustion. "Okay...goodnight..."

Yami's smile disappeared. He looked out the window at the sunlight shining in. Whenever danger presented itself, he became alert and stayed alert until he had reason to do otherwise. This would be no exception, and this time, there would be no secrets. Yami was not about to make the same mistakes he had last time. He would keep Yugi safe, even if it meant sacrificing himself. He looked down at Yugi, who was now peacefully asleep.

**_I promise I'll watch over you._**

**END CHAPTER**

**

* * *

**

Mena: Hum...Yeah, this should work.

Toli: Yeah. Our old readers know we never start off with all the excitement in the world.

Kitsune: But it _will_ get exciting, right?

Mena: Of course! You guys just have to come back next time!

Jesselda: Review and tell them what you think.


	2. The New Students

**Special Note: **We're sorry it's been longer than usual with our latest update. We were kept kind of busy the last three days because our little sister Mani went missing. Fortunately, she is all right and unhurt, so we can get back to updating stuff on time!

* * *

**RESPONSES

* * *

**

**MarshmellowDragon  
**Mena: Oooh, fight! (grabs popcorn)

Toli: (rolls eyes) Whatever. Anyways, thanks for reviewing, guys! We appreciate it a bunches!

Mena: And we can't tell you yet why we needed the genders for muses. You'll find out in the Reviewer's Choice Awards, though, I can tell you that!

* * *

**Ksaturn  
**Mena: Or is it? 

Toli: ... "Or is it" what?

Mena: Ksaturn said "S-stalker?" Didn't you see?

Toli: Um, right. Anyhow, thanks for the review! Hope you enjoy! And we'd also like to tell you that we love HellBreaking and hope you update it soon!

* * *

**Mirrored-Insanity  
**Mena: (hugs M-I) Don't cry! It's far from over! 

Toli: That's right! We're just getting warmed up here! Hope you stick around with us!

* * *

**Dark Mage of Sea  
**Toli: Aha, so we scared you, I see! 

Mena: Glad it started off so well for you! Expect more things with similar freakiness!

Toli: Karma may be near by. It's up to us, the authoresses, but you'll have to wait and see if it does!

Mena: Thanks a bunches for reviewing!

* * *

**Shebythedogdemoness  
**Mena: Sorry about your cold. I know it's gotta suck! 

Toli: This is incredibly fun, you know? And it gets even funner for us two. Anyway, hope you enjoy the next chapter and thanks for reviewing!

Mena: Get over that cold soon, okay?

* * *

**Masami Mistress Of Fire  
**Toli: Hi, Masami! (hugs Masami) 

Mena: Damie-chan-koi! (glomps Damion)

Mani: Masami-twin! (hugs Masami's legs)

Jesselda: Hi, Masami. (waves)

Kitsune: (pops up) Thanks, Masami! (runs off)

Toli: We're so glad you guys could make it!

Mani: Toli, can I show Masami-twin?

Toli: Sure! (evil grin)

Jesselda: (sweatdrops)

Mani: Okay...tadaaaa! (whips out photo) Look! It's a picture of Mena kissing her Damie-chan plushie in her sleep! Jesselda's gonna post it up on our website!

Jesselda: Affectionately called MeDaKoiInsanitydotcom.

Toli: Anyway, thanks for reviewing, guys!

Mena: (still cuddling Damion)

Mani: Bai!

* * *

**Millenniumgrl126  
**Mena: YAY! WE GOT THE NEXT ONE UP! AND YOU LOVE IT! 

Toli: (sweatdrops) Uh...

Mena: (giggles) Just fooling around, sister!

Toli: Haha, we can't tell you why Yugi was hearing Nona. But believe you me...you, she's going to play a semi-major part in upcoming chapters! We'll be hearing from her again!

Mena: I hope that demented mind of yours is functioning properly! Mine is, hehehe! Anyway, thanks for reviewing!

* * *

**sabishii kitsune  
**Mena: Hi, Kitsune! 

Toli: O.O (watches sk slam into fridge) Ow, that's gotta hurt!

Mena: I do that a lot too. But it doesn't hurt as much after slam #148!

Toli: (sweatdrops)

Mena: We're so glad you like the start of the story!

Toli: We were kinda worried it wouldn't start off right...but it's doing okay! Thanks so much for reviewing, and hope you enjoy your spot in the author's notes!

* * *

**Elizabeth Aiken  
**Mena: Hey, Elizabeth! 

Toli: Glad you like that start! It's going to get even better, you know!

Mena: Thanks a bunches for the review!

* * *

**Linkin-Phoenix  
**Mena: Um, I really hope none of you plan to kill Yugi, because, he's, like, the main character, ya know... 

Toli: Hey, you know, this IS the first time you've reviewed one of our stories under the name TwinSanity. Don't you wonder why they swiped the numbers from everyone's pennames?

Mena: We can't tell you whoor whatmade Yugi pass out, but lemme tell you this: you're on the right track!

Toli: Haha, Game Boy, good one...

Mena: You know, sister, one of them is always threatening to kill the other...

Toli: Yeah, kinda freaky isn't it?

Mena: More like familiar.

Toli: Anyway, thanks for reviewing, guys!

* * *

**Silver Moon Phoenix  
**Toli: The song's freaky, ain't it? 

Mena: Hope we didn't upset Yukai!

Toli: Oh, nobody cares about him.

Mena: Toli!

Toli: Just kidding! Anyway, if you're really interested on the significance of the silver and gold, pay close attention to the next chapter. There's a little clue inserted in here. See if you can find it!

Mena: I'd say Pluto is right about the evil. Anyway, thanks for reviewing!

* * *

Mena: 11 friggin' reviews! I feel the love! 

Toli: Isn't it awesome?

Jesselda: No.

Kitsune: Yes!

Mena: Well, let's get on to the next chappie, shall we? I'm sure our friends are eager to see what's in store next!

Toli: That's right! So disclaim away, Jesselda!

Jesselda: I don't want to.

Kitsune: I'll do it! None of us own Yu-Gi-Oh!

Jesselda: Suddenly you're my favorite person in this room.

* * *

TWO: The New Students

"Yugi!"

Yugi turned and saw Tea running to catch up with him. "Hi, Tea!" he said, slowing so she could catch up.

Tea slowed her fast pace when she reached his side and caught her breath. "How are you doing, Yugi?" she asked worriedly. "I mean, you know, about the fainting spell and all..."

"I'm doing all right now," Yugi said with a smile. "I recovered over the weekend, fortunately. I actually had to convince Grandpa to let me come to school today."

"I guess he's really worried about you," Tea said with a shrug. "I mean, nothing like this has ever happened to you before, right?"

Yugi was about to answer when he heard a voice.

"Hey! Hands off, you oversized creep!"

Yugi turned and saw one of the resident bullies holding a small stack of books away from a short girl. She was straining to reach them while yelling at the bully.

"Give those back! They're mine!"

"Why don't you try asking nicely, shrimp?" the bully taunted, laughing.

Tea had noticed as well and turned to see what the commotion was. "Bullies are such jerks," she said, shaking her head. "They're always picking on people half their size."

"Come on, let's go help her," Yugi said suddenly, starting off towards the bully.

"Help her?" Tea exclaimed, running to catch up with him again. "What can _we_ do, try to break his shins?" But she followed him anyway.

The bully was enjoying his game of keep away with the poor girl. Then he noticed Yugi and Tea walking up and turned. "What's this? More of the shrimp club? You want me to take your books too, runt?"

The girl noticed them and turned to glance at them briefly. She had wavy, shoulder-length strawberry-blond hair, and her eyes were a bright hazel color.

"You should give her back her books," Yugi said in his no-nonsense manner.

The bully sneered. "And what will you do if I don't? Tell the teacher on me?" He laughed derisively. "Get out of here, kid, before I turn you into a human pretzel."

"You heard me." Yugi took a fearless step forward. "I'm not leaving until she has her books."

"Then you're going to be in pieces over the lawn, kid," the bully said. He dropped the girl's books on the ground and started towards Yugi, cracking his knuckles.

Tea clutched Yugi's arm. "Yugi, let's get out of here," she said. She didn't want to see Yugi get bullied.

"Hey! You!"

They all turned to see Joey and Tristan coming up, both with fists clenched. "You got a problem wit' Yugi, you take iddup widdus, tough guy!" Joey declared.

"Oh, so this is a tag team gig, is it?" the bully said, but he was backing up. "Forget it. But this isn't over, Small Fry." He pointed menacingly at Yugi before turning and stalking off.

The threat now gone, the girl got down and picked up her books. She turned to Yugi with a brilliant smile. "Thanks for sticking up for me," she said.

Yugi felt a blush creep over his face. "Ohyou're welcome," he said with an equally brilliant smile. "I couldn't just stand there and let that guy pick on you."

"He would have beaten you up, if your friends hadn't come along," the girl said, pushing a strand of hair behind one ear. A gold O-shaped earring on a short gold string became visible. "That was really brave of you. Thanks a lot. So, um, what's your name?"

"Yugi."

The girl smiled again, looking a little shy. "I'm Lavell Tourneau," she said. "It's nice to meet you."

Tea narrowed her eyes. She didn't like the way this Lavell person was looking at Yugi.

By then, Joey and Tristan had made it over to them. "Everybody all right?" Tristan asked.

Yugi and Lavell nodded. "Thanks for helping me out," Lavell said to Joey and Tristan. She looked at her watch. "Oh, I gotta go. I have to meet someone before class," she said, turning and hurrying off. "Bye!"

"Bye, Lavell!" Yugi said, waving.

They watched her go. "You two seem kinna friendly," Joey said with a conspiratorial grin.

Tea hit him with one of her books.

"Ow! Hey!" Joey cried, putting his hand over his head. "What'd ya do dat for?"

Just then, the bell rang. The four headed in. But Yugi was still blushing, Tea was still mad, and Joey was still in pain.

**

* * *

**

"All right, class, settle down," the teacher, Ms. Sasuke (**NFM: **We don't know the real name(s) of their teacher(s), so we're making some up) said. She frowned when her class ignored her. "Settle down!"

The class quieted and got into their seats. Ms. Sasuke walked around her desk to stand in front of it, teacher's plan in hand. "Now," she said, "we have two new transfer students with us, and I expect you to treat them nicely and fairly."

With that, the door to the class room opened, and two people walked in. One was Lavell, clutching her books nervously to her chest. The other was a tall, slim guy with longish jet-black hair, long bangs swept to the side, and strangely bright silver eyes.

"Everyone, please welcome the Tourneaus," Ms. Sasuke said. "Seif, and Lavell."

There was a mumbled welcome from the majority of the class. The two were assigned to their seats, and it turned out that Lavell's seat was right beside Yugi's. They smiled at each other.

Class was the same as usualboring. Lunchtime was a pleasant break for the majority of the school. Many of the juniors and seniors took the opportunity to go somewhere else and get takeout, which was against the rules, but nobody cared.

Yugi usually took his lunchbreak outdoors, still on the school's lawn so he wasn't breaking any rules. Recently he had started having a little more time to himself than he used to. Well, himself and Yami. His friends didn't seem to mind having lunch with him; after all, they spent almost all of the rest of the day with him. Yugi had a certain place he'd like to sit, whether he had a lunch or not: a small grove of trees clustered near the east wall. Finding the grove of trees, he sat down with his back against the biggest one. He didn't have a lunch today; he had forgotten to bring one and didn't have enough money to buy one.

**_Letting your thoughts wander again, Yugi? _**

_Yep. It's relaxing if nothing else._

**_You don't seem very relaxed. _**

Yugi sighed._ That's because I'm not. I still can't stop thinking about Nona. Especially after what happened yesterday. It seems like she's in my mind even more now. _

_**You don't still feel guilty, do you? **_

_I don't know why, but yeah. I can't help it._

Yami sighed mentally.**_ Perhaps this is just something you will have to work through. _**

_"You"? No "we"?_

_**I can't help you if you don't even know what's wrong. Besides, it might not be my place in this situation. **_

_You know, this isn't very relaxing._

Yugi could sense Yami smiling grimly._** It might not be for a while. **_

_What does that mean?_

Before Yami could answer, Yugi heard someone calling his name.

"Yugi! Hey, Yugi!"

Yugi turned and glanced around the trunk of the tree. He saw Lavell, running towards him, waving. He smiled and waved back as she joined him on the ground. "Hey, Yugi," Lavell said with a friendly smile. "Whatcha doing?"

"Just enjoying the lunch period," Yugi said.

"You got a minute? I'd like you to meet someone."

Yugi shrugged. "Sure." Lavell grabbed his hand and hauled him to his feet, carting him around the side of the building. She dragged him over to the other new student, who was leaning against the wall with his hands in his pockets. He turned his head and noticed them, smiling slightly. "Who's this?"

"Seif, this is Yugi," Lavell said. "Yugi, this is my twin brother Seif."

"Twin?" Yugi repeated, glancing up at the guy. He looked to be roughly around Tristan's height. He looked at Lavell, who was only a couple of inches taller than he was.

Lavell nodded and smiled. "Fraternal," she told him.

"Oh." Yugi nodded. "It's nice to meet you, Seif," he said, extending his hand. Seif pulled a hand out of his pocket to shake it.

"I've heard a lot about you, Yugi," Seif said. "The Yugi Moto, isn't it? Undefeated Duelist Kingdom and Battle City Champion. You've got quite a reputation in the dueling world."

Yugi nodded, a little embarrassed. "Yeah, I guess so," he agreed.

"Yugi saved me from this real creep bully," Lavell informed her brother.

"Then I'll have to thank you for protecting my sister when I wasn't around to do it myself, Yugi," Seif said, smiling at Yugi.

Yugi smiled back. He thought in the corner of his mind that Seif's hand was oddly cold, considering it was a warm spring day, and both of his hands had just been in his pockets, but he let it go. "So, where did you guys transfer from?"

"Egypt," Lavell said. "Our mom's a native Egyptian." She smiled at Yugi again. "So, you know this city pretty well, don't you?"

Yugi nodded. "I guess I do." The bell rang then, and they turned and started for the double doors.

"Maybe you could show us around sometime," Lavell went on, falling into step beside Yugi. Seif fell into step beside her. "You know, where teens like to hang out, and stuff like that."

"I could do that," Yugi said.

"Cool!" Lavell said, smiling some more.

Yugi turned to smile at her and noticed that Seif had an earring just like Lavell's except it was silver. His was in his right ear while Lavell's was in her left. "Where did you guys get those earrings?" he found himself asking.

Seif glanced at him. It was a weird look, but one Yugi couldn't place. "Family heirlooms of some sort," Lavell answered. "Passed down for generations. In our family line, there was always only one child, and they got these earrings. But when our mom had us both, they gave us one each."

"They're really nice," Yugi said.

"Thanks," Seif replied with a faint smile.

_**I don't like him. ** _

Why not?

**Maybe it's me, but something about him seems a little strange. You'd better be careful. **

I don't see why, but okay.

END CHAPTER

* * *

Toli: Another mission accomplished!

Kitsune: Aw, too bad the chapter's over!

Mena: But we'll be back, no doubt!

Jesselda: So give them a review.


	3. The Unexplained Murder

**RESPONSES**

**

* * *

Serena the Hikari of Love  
**Mena: Yay! Thanks for coming! I think it's 'sequel', but I used to spell it 'sequil'! 

Toli: Thanks for reviewing!

Mena: And hope you enjoy the next chapter!

* * *

**Millenniumgrl126  
**Toli: Ah! You are very perceptive about the silver and gold! 

Mena: Yes! Trust Yami to kick a baddie's butt! I'd really like to see that!

Toli: I like Yami kicking butt for sure! Thanks for reviewing!

Mena: You can bet there'll be some Yami butt-kicking in here somewhere!

* * *

**sabishii kitsune  
**Mena: Mani's all safe and sound now, so things an get back to normal! 

Toli: The silver and gold thing is one of three rather cryptic hints, and the other two haven't been mentioned yet.

Mena: I slam into the fridge a lot during sugar highs. I also slam into walls, doors, floors, parents, teachers, boyfriends, high schools, buses, fish tanks, cellphones, and bookcases!

Toli: (sweatdrop) What a nut.

* * *

**Silver Moon Phoenix  
**Toli: Aha! Luna is very perceptive! 

Jesselda: So is Silver.

Mena: If that bully were real, I'd be jumping him too! What a meanie!

Toli: There's lots for Yami to mistrust about Seif and Lavell.

Jesselda: But it's going to get worse for the Pharaoh's little partner, isn't it?

Mena: Yeah, that's true.

Toli: No more spoilers, you two! Anyway, thanks for reviewing!

* * *

**Elizabeth Aiken  
**Mena: Glad you loved it! But where's Ashley-kun? 

Toli: Thanks for reviewing!

* * *

**silverwolf-bakura13  
**Mena: (gasps) SUGARY SNACK! (squeals) YAY! (grabs and starts chewing on cookie) 

Toli: Awww, plushies! (cuddles Yugi and Mai plushies) Okay, we can update, then!

Mena: (happly gnawing on cookie)

Toli: Thanks for reviewing!

* * *

**Masami Mistress Of Fire  
**Toli: Masami! (hugs Masami) 

Mani: MASAMI-TWIN! (hugs Masami)

Mena: DAMIE-CHAN-KOI! (glomps Damion)

Jesselda: (waves) What's up, Masami?

Toli: (thinking) 'Jesselda sure is friendly around Masami!'

Mena: I wish you were back in the author's notes too, Damie-chan!

Toli: Yeah, me too! I miss you guys!

Jesselda: Don't type that site, Masami. It's undergoing construction.

Toli: And it's also one of those weirdo private things...(rolls eyes)

Mena: (cuddles Damion)

Mani: (videotaping the action)

Toli: Well, we gotta rumble! Come on, sisters!

Jesselda: Enjoy the update.

* * *

**Dark Mage of Sea  
**Toli: Yami's usually right, so it's good to agree with him. 

Mena: Hmmm...Toli, I got a feeling too.

Toli: What? Mena, you alreadly know what's going to happen.

Mena: Oh yeah! I do!

Toli: (sweatdrop) Thanks for reviewing.

* * *

**Linkin-Phoenix  
**Mena: Sister, let's take a vote. All who think Linkin-Phoenix and Shadow Phoenix always threaten each other, raise your hand. (raises hand) 

Toli: (raises hand)

Jesselda: (raises hand)

Mani: (raises hand)

Kitsune: (raises hand)

Mena: Okay, meeting adjourned!

Toli: It's not surprising that Yugi feels guilt, but there's actually a reason that he does.

Mena: Can't tell you why, though!

Toli: No offense taken about Marik, I think he is Yugi's worst blood enemy.

Mena: I think we're going to keep or new name too; we're starting to love it! (and I like Linkin Park a lot too)

Toli: I really hate Quick Edit. It messes up a lot. Like you can't put a question mark and exclamation point or two hyphens together because they delete them both. And sometimes they'll make the whole text bold and italicize stuff that you didn't want italicized.

Mena: It seems like it has a lot of bugs or something!

Toli: Thanks for the compliments on our writing. We appreciate them a lot!

Mena: Oooh, look, tank! (points)

Toli: Hey Mena.

Mena: What?

Toli: Ten bucks says Shadow Phoenix is toast.

Mea: Ten bucks says otherwise!

Toli: You're on!

Mena/Toli: (sit down to watch)

* * *

Kitsune: So, what is this thing around your neck again, Mena? 

Mena: It's the Millennium Plate! (cuddles Plate) It's how Jesselda got here!

Toli: Um, guys, can we move on to the chapter?

Kitsune: Oh! Sure.

Mena: Yeah, let's get going!

Jesselda: Kazuki Takahashi owns Yu-Gi-Oh. Since none of us go by that name, you know we don't own it. There. Clever enough?

Toli: (nods) It'll pass.

* * *

THREE: The Unexplained Murder

THAT EVENING

He slammed his latest victim against the wall. "Where's that ten dollars you owe me?"

The poor boy against the wall adjusted his glasses with a trembling hand. "I didn't get my allowance this week because I flunked my math test..."

"You think that's my problem?" the bully said. "Either you cough up ten bucks, or you cough up blood, you little nerd!"

"I-I don't have ten bucks!" the victim cried. "Please, just wait till tomorrow, and I can get it to you-"

"Not good enough," the bully said. He dropped the boy on the ground. "Your deadline was today. Now you've got to pay the price."

Ten minutes later, the bully walked away, satisfied with his handiwork. The poor victim lay on his side, suffering from a fresh beating. The bully didn't even glance at him as he sauntered away. Now the victim had the rest of the week to get him twenty dollars, or he would get a worse beatdown.

"It's good to be me," the bully said. He checked his watch. "Oh, geez, I better get home before curfew!" He picked up his pace.

_"And where are **you** going?" _

The bully stopped in his tracks. He looked over his shoulder and saw no one. "Who's there?" he yelled, turning around.

_"We have a little score to settle with you..." _

"What's this about?" the bully shouted, not wanting to admit he was being unnerved. "I don't know who you freaks are. Why don't you show yourselves and we'll talk about this little score!"

_"Gladly. But our faces will be the last you see..." _

The bully raised his fists, not about to go down without a fight. He wasn't afraid of hand-to-hand combat. But he wasn't prepared for what happened next in the least. A streak of black lightning zapped from the darkness and blasted him in the chest, sending him flying. He slammed into a wall and slid to the ground.

Footsteps approached. The bully got to his feet as quickly as he could, not wanting to be caught off guard again. He rose his fists in a fighting stance even as he backed away.

_"You aren't leaving. We're not done yet." _

Another streak of black lightning came from the darkness and hit him. It knocked him into an alley, colliding with several garbage cans and an innocent cat that yowled before darting off.

The bully groaned as he sat up. Throbbing pain spread throughout his entire body. He looked up and saw two silhouettes walking towards him. "Please, no!" he cried.

_"I'm sure similar pleas have fallen on your deaf ears. You may have avoided this little conflict had you not threatened him. It's through your own decisions that you will die tonight." _

"Th-Threatened who?" the bully trembled.

_"That's no longer important. Prepare to die, idiot." _

"You can't do this!" the bully exclaimed. He saw two brief glints, one gold, one silver, right next to each other.

_"Watch us." _

The air rang briefly with a pained scream before all became silent again.

**

* * *

**

_"And now for our top story, police have found a dead body on Lancaster Street."_

Yugi glanced up at the screen as he pulled his other sock on. It was the next morning, and he was getting ready for school. Yami was sitting on the bed in transparent form, keeping him company. "A dead body?" Yugi repeated, pushing the up volume button on the TV in his room.

_"Thank you, Julia. I'm here live on the scene where the police have found the body of a teenager who was apparently murdered last night. The body has been identified as 17-year-old Sherman Williams." _

Yugi put on his shoes. "Haven't I heard that name somewhere before?" he wondered aloud.

_"Police are still investigating what was the cause of his murder, but so far nothing has come up. The body apparently has no gunshot or stab wounds anywhere..." _

"Yugi! You'd better hurry up and come down for breakfast!" Grandpa's voice floated up from downstairs. "You don't want to be late for school!"

Yugi turned off the TV and grabbed his backpack off his bed. "Okay, Grandpa!" he shouted back, reaching for his school jacket. He hurried out the door, still think about the name. _Sherman Williams...Sherman Williams...where have I heard that name? Yami, do you have any idea? _

_**You know better than to ask ME. **_

_True._ Yugi couldn't help a smile. Then he frowned when the name began floating through his mind again._ Darn, I know that's going to be bugging me all day. _

_**Maybe you'll figure it out before then. **_

_I hope so, or I won't be able to concentrate in class!_

**

* * *

**

Yugi found his friends waiting for him at the front doors of school when he arrived. He waved at them, and they waved back. For some reason it seemed slightly harder to lift up his hand and wave at them, and he concluded he was tired.

"Hey, Yugi," Tea greeted when he had reached the group. "Did you see the news this morning?"

"About the murder?" They all nodded. "Yeah, I saw that. I have a feeling I know who that guy was, but I can't remember."

"I can tell ya," Joey said. "He's dat bully you had t' tango wit' yesterday. Rememba?"

Suddenly it clicked. "You're right! Wow, so it was him?"

"Looks like," Tristan said. "And according to the news story, the police couldn't figure out how the guy was whacked, even."

"Yet," Tea corrected. "You know they have those really smart investigators for the police. It's not like the kid's heart and brain just decided to quit on him. _Some_body did _some_thing to him, they just don't know who or what."

"I wonda who did it," Joey wondered aloud.

There was a moment of silence as they considered. Yugi found himself feeling sorry for the guy. Even if he was a bully, nobody deserved to be murdered. Then, somehow, _again_, he found his thoughts switching to Nona. She didn't deserve to be killed either, right? Even if she had been after him for his life. She was doing it because she felt she had to, to lift the curse of the Puzzle off of herself. Yugi sighed as he tried to get thoughts of Nona out of his mind.

"Come on, guys, let's hurry and get to class," Tea said. "The bell's going to ring any minute, and we don't want to be late."

They headed inside.

"Hey Yugi," Tea said, "are you doing anything after school?"

Yugi shook his head. "Nothing important. Why?"

"We're going to see a movie after school," Tristan said. "_Attack Of The Bloodsucking Media_. Tea got me and Joey turned on to it."

Yugi's eyebrow raised. "Did you say...bloodsucking _media_?"

"Yeah," Tea replied. "It's this story about this famous dancer who gets caught up in this scandal and spends every waking moment trying to escape the media. It looks really cool."

"Ya comin', Yug?" Joey asked.

"Sure," Yugi said. "It's something to look forward to after school today."

"Especially for Mr. Flunkie here, eh, Joey?" Tristan teased, nudging Joey in the ribs.

Joey started grumbling about having to spend lunch taking the make up test and how Tristan was the worst kind of friend a guy could have. Yugi told his friends he needed to stop by his locker and get the books he needed, and he would meet them in the next class they had together.

Yugi had gotten the books he needed and was closing his locker when he heard a familiar voice.

"Yugi!"

Yugi turned immediately and saw Lavell, waving at him from a locker three lockers down. He waved back and walked over to her. "Hi, Lavell," he said.

"Hey," Lavell said with a smile, even while she was struggling with the lock on her locker. "How's it going?"

"All right, I guess," Yugi answered. "How about you and Seif?"

"Oh, we're doing pretty well, considering," Lavell said. She finally got her locker open, and had to catch the door before it hit Yugi in the face.

"Considering what?" Yugi asked.

Lavell pulled out some books and swung the locker door shut. She pushed harder than she had been trying to, and the door slammed, echoing down the nearly empty hall. The few kids standing around glanced at the noisemaker. "Whoops," she said. Then she turned back to Yugi. "Oh-well-you know, I'm kinda shy and all, and it's a little hard to make friends..." She trailed off, picking at a loose thread on her uniform blazer.

"It's not too hard to make friends here," Yugi said. "At least I don't think so. I'm kind of shy too, you know, and I have four best friends. Most of the kids are nice, well, except for the bullies."

"Maybe." Lavell turned and leaned against her locker. Yugi saw a flash of gold from her earring, hidden under her hair. "After what happened yesterday, I'm not so sure it'll be real easy for me to warm up to anybody. I mean, besides you, I haven't even talked to any kids here." She looked unhappy.

Yugi leaned on the locker door beside hers. "Don't worry about it, Lavell. You'll meet somebody nice soon enough, I promise you."

Lavell turned and gave him a smile. "I have already, haven't I?"

Yugi blushed and smiled back. He thought he saw a flash of silver behind her head, and directed his gaze to the hallway behind Lavell. He saw a flash of silver around the corner of a wall, and what looked like something black. "Was that your brother?"

"Seif?" Lavell turned and looked. "Maybe. He was supposed to come meet me so we could walk to our first class together. Let's go see." She grabbed his hand and dragged him down the hall. They rounded the corner and found Seif.

"Spying on me again, are you?" Lavell accused.

Seif shrugged his shoulders. "It looked like a moment. I didn't want to interrupt."

Lavell opened her mouth to retort, but the bell rang just then. The few kids started heading for their classes.

"We can argue about it after school," Seif said to Lavell. "Let's go to class. We're all in the same one first, right? We can walk together."

"Okay!" Lavell agreed instantly.

"Sure," Yugi agreed easily.

**

* * *

**

The bell rang. Kids exploded out of their seats with cheers. It was lunchtime.

Yugi made his way outside to his little cluster of trees. He sat down and sighed. Resting his head against the largest tree, he looked up at the branches over him while holding his lunch in his lap. Little splashes of sunlight filtered through the leaves and shone down on him. He sighed, feeling, for a reason he didn't understand, strangely happier.

_**You seem cheerful today. **_

_I know. It's a relief. Usually I feel kind of depressed. I'm glad I don't anymore._

_**So am I. I like it better when you're happy, Yugi.**_ Yami sounded relieved as well. He appeared in transparent form beside Yugi, sitting in a relaxed position.

_You know, today I've only thought once about you-know-who. I think that's a new record or something. _

_**Maybe it was just a phase and now it's passing. **_

_That would be great._

"Yugi?"

Yugi looked up and saw Seif and Lavell coming towards him. Yami disappeared back inside the Puzzle as Yugi stood up. "Hi, guys!"

"Hi!" Lavell said. She smiled. "Enjoying another lunch period alone?"

Yugi shrugged. "Yeah. It's what I usually do."

"Oh, well, then, if you wanna be alone, we can, like, go somewhere else," Lavell said, indicating with hand gestures her and her brother leaving. Yugi thought she looked slightly nervous.

Yugi blinked, and in that split second he felt an overwhelming urge to let them join him on the grass. "Oh, you guys don't have to go anywhere!" he said, a smile crossing his face. "You're welcome to join me."

"Really? Awesome!" Lavell looked relieved as she plopped down in the space next to Yugi's in an instant. Seif looked for somewhere comfortable to sit as Yugi sat back down, beside Lavell. "It's really great to have someone besides my brother to hang out with at lunch," she went on, absently combing her fingers through her hair. "I was kinda afraid you'd say no or something."

_That must be why she looked nervous, _Yugi thought. "You don't have to worry about something like that," he told her. "I don't mind hanging out with other people at lunch, but sometimes I just come out here for a little while to think. Nothing I can't do at home."

Seif had ended up just leaning against a tree beside theirs, hands in his pockets. "So, do you have any family, Yugi?" he asked.

Yugi nodded. "I live with my grandpa," he said.

"What happened to your parents?" Lavell asked.

"They died a while back(1)," Yugi answered.

"Oh." The smile disappeared form Lavell's face. "Sorry I brought it up, Yugi."

Yugi smiled his usual sunny smile. "Don't worry about it. I'm used to people asking. What about you guys?"

"Our dad," Seif said. "He brought us with him to America. Mom's still in Egypt."

"Yeah. They're divorced," Lavell filled in. "Say, Yugi, do you think maybe we could have that quickie tour of the city after school today? Before we get settled in and our dad starts making us look for jobs-"

"Sure," Yugi agreed instantly. "That would be awesome!"

"Cool!" Lavell bounced in her spot like a hyper kindergartener. "But I don't want to go _anywhere _in this horrible school outfit! I say we all go home and change into more comfortable clothes, then meet up at the school! How about that, Yugi? Seif?"

Seif waved a hand. "Yeah, that should work."

"Okay," Yugi agreed.

**

* * *

**

"Yugi?"

Yugi looked up from where he was stuffing books in his locker and saw Tea. "Oh, hi, Tea!" he said cheerfully. It was last period, and all the highschoolers were very happy to go home.

Tea smiled. "Well, Joey and Tristan want to stop by the store and get snacks before we go to the movie, but I was thinking we could all go home and change into something besides our school clothes first. What do you think?"

"The movie?" Yugi's eyebrows went up. "Oh...I totally forgot...Listen, Tea, I hate to say this, but I promised Seif and Lavell I'd give them a tour of the city today after school. I'm gonna have to miss the movie."

"Really?" Tea looked disappointed. "Are you sure? Maybe you guys could reschedule?"

"They're really eager to see the city," Yugi told Tea. "Sorry. Maybe we can see it together tomorrow or something."

Tea nodded, but was still frowning. "Okay," she said. "Well, happy touring. I'll call you this evening, okay?"

"Sure," Yugi agreed as Tea walked away. He turned back to stuffing books in his locker.

_**Why did you lie like that? **_

_Lie like what?_

_**When you made up that excuse about giving the Tourneaus a tour of the city. They weren't "eager" as you put it. They were just pleased. **_

Yugi felt an unexpected wave of annoyance. _How would you know? It wasn't like you were talking to them personally or anything. You were just eavesdropping, as usual. _

Silence. Yugi stopped lockerstuffing. He realized just how rude his comment sounded and felt guilty.

_Yami, I- _

**_Never mind. It's not my place. Enjoy being a tour guide._ **Yami sounded a little angry. **_And don't worry; I won't eavesdrop this time._ **Then the link closed.

Yugi felt even guiltier. _Yami? _he tried. Yami, of course, didn't answer. _Yami, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it the way it sounded. _

Silence.

_Yami? _

Yugi sighed and let his head hang. After a moment, he went back to lockerstuffing.

END CHAPTER

* * *

(1) We don't really know what happened to Yugi's parents. So let's just say they died!

Kitsune: Wow. That's gotta suck.

Mena: And so the plot begins!

Toli: Muahahahahahhahahahaha!...Oh, -ha! Forgot one.

Jesselda: Join us next time, if you dare.


End file.
